Cookie Cereal
by MoMooMilk
Summary: Twilight goes for a walk on the town to think. She finds someone who will help her through more than anything her friends ever could. Rated M for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight never wanted a crown. She never wanted to lead. But she couldn't turn her back on everyone with Ponyville in need. She thought about this excessively that night. She had just gotten home from the event at the castle. Her thoughts were uneasy, so she went outside for a walk.

She made her way through the small town, and then onwards into the fields of grass. It was nice out tonight; a small breeze carried leaves along the deep blue sky. She decided to lay down on the hill and stargaze for a bit. One particular star caught her eye. It looked the lightest shade of pink.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said next to her. She jumped up immediately.

"Who the heck are you?" She asked, her horn glowing with a prepared magic attack.

"I'm Zim. Would you like a cookie?" This small figure, Zim, held out a cookie to her. It wasn't an actual cookie; it was a picture of a cookie from a cereal box that was torn out. Twilight took it to be polite.

"Thanks for the cookie, Zim…"

"No problem!"

The two gazed up at the sky again. They sat in silence for a bit. After a while, Zim, cardboard cookie in his mouth, pointed out the pink star.

"Do you see that star?"  
"Yeah."

"That's my original solar system."  
"Really? That's amazing!"

"It's not actually my original solar system."

"You little shit."

Zim got up. He took out a laser pointer and pointed it at the tip of Twilight's horn.

"Woah! A dot!" Twilight said, utterly amazed at the laser pointer laser point pointed at her point. She tried reaching up for it, but then remembered she was a pony. What a fucking idiot.

"Hahaha! Feel my unbridled rage!" Zim yelled enthusiastically. _So sexy…_ Twilight thought.

She suddenly pounced on Zim, straddling his cute little extraterrestrial lap. He yelled out in surprise, but she covered his mouth so as not to cause a ruckus. The two sat there in silence for 2.14 seconds, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Zim suddenly leaned his head up and kissed Twilight passionately. Twilight kissed back, feeling the electric sensations coursing through her petite pony body.

Zim deepened the kiss, tickling Twilight's purple lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth, and Zim sprayed a strange liquid down her throat. She passed out.

When Twilight came to, she was on the ground. Her limbs were strapped down by strips of cardboard taped down, which she could easily get out of. Zim was pounding into her with some weird looking double helix-shaped alien dick, and since Twilight was a pony she was kind of into that.

"Yes my little alien, ride this pony around the field for 25 cents!" Twilight yelled out in ecstasy. Zim's tongue slithered out of his mouth, did a full 360° loop around his own body, and then down into Twilight's butt.

"Ow, no." She said the second it went in. He took it out. _I guess I was wrong to base all of my sexual intentions around a human porn site,_ Zim thought to himself. He instead used his tongue to lightly caress Twilight's horn. Out of instinct, Twilight used her magic to activate her masturbation spell. Affecting both her and Zim, they both moaned loudly.

Zim increased his sexual miles per hour, sending Twilight crazy. She moaned out in ecstasy as she and Zim both came at the same time. Then Zim remembered he didn't have semen, so his body just spurted out syrup from that one time he ate waffles. Twilight licked it off of them both.

"That was fun." Zim said.

"No it wasn't, but okay." Twilight responded, obnoxiously shoving popcorn into her mouth.

"Okay." Zim said as he was slowly lowered down into the floor.

"Goodbye, Zach!" Twilight yelled down to him.

"It's Zim!" He yelled back.

"Wow. Zoop's such a cool guy…" Twilight said out loud as she walked back to her home, syrup oozing out of her pony vagina. She got home, shot a half-alien baby out of her butt, and went back to sleep. The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim's home town was very boring. He didn't really have much to do, so he had decided to open a portal to another dimension using his super cool dimensional scissors that he's always had forever. He missed Twilight; missed her voice, missed her fur, missed her anal cavity that he tasted that one time. He was a wreck. Which is why he was so happy to see that Twilight decided to pay her own visit to his little old neighborhood.

Queen Celestia made her way down the block with Twilight by her side. Many humans looked on to see the magnificent sight of the queen and princess on a giant scooter zip-zipping their way down.

"Here comes the queen!" Zim heard someone yell out.

"Oh my god!"

"Everyone put your guns down!"

"Can it really be?"

"It is, look!"

The queen stopped her scooter at the end of the road. She and Twilight looked out at the crowd of people that had formed at their pony hooves that were still there for some reason even though they were in the people world but it doesn't really matter.

"Queen Celestia!"

She stomped down at them all. "You are out gunned!"

"What?" Twilight yelled enthusiastically from behind her.

"Out manned!"

"What?"

"Out numbered, out planned!"

"PAY YOUR FUCKING TAXES"

"Put your guns down on my command!"

"Hand them over!"

"This is Twilight, my right-hand pony-"

"BUHBUHBUHBUHBUH RISE FOR YOUR QUEEN YOU PEASANTS" Twilight fell off the scooter and slipped on a puddle that slid her into Zim's house. Zim stood at her beautiful pony-shaped pony head. She looked gorgeous in the wetness of the slippy puddle. He kneeled down and licked her forehead.

"Zim! I didn't know you lived here!" Twilight said enthusiastically.

"Yes, I lived here!" Zim said enthusiastically.

Twilight looked over at Gir. "Uhh Zim, I think your dog has autism," She said.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Gir asked Twilight deviously.

"I don't know, why?"

"To get to the toy store on the other side!" Gir then turned into a rolly polly and jumpeD OFF THE FUCKING ROOF.

"I like that guy, he seems pretty neato!" Twilight beamed.

"Pay no attention to him. He plays Undertale. Sicko…" Zim said, narrowing his eyes at where Gir would be if he was an actual dog and not a killer alien robot from the moon.

"Hey Zim."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do the thing."  
"Okay." Zim sprayed his mouth liquid stuff at Twilight and she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she realized she was strapped to Queen Celestia, who was also asleep. Zim stood over her naked.

"Hey ther bby" Zim said nakedly. Twilight felt his familiar double-helix deelix slide up into her pony parts. She moaned out in pleasure, cumming immediately from the sensations.

"Heheheh, I am not however done nyaaa~" Zim yelled victoriously. He started pumping in and out of her. Gir suddenly appeared next to Zim, unleashing his robodick dildo shaped ectoplasm impostor onto Queen Celestia. This woke her up immediately, to which she responded with a high-pitched squeal that rattled the very core of the planet.

Zim and Gir held each other's hands as they both pelvically thrusted into their respective royal ponies. All four of them were moaning loud enough for the whole town to hear, but the townsfolk had disappeared for plot-unrelated reasons.

Twilight and Celestia undid the bounds tying them together, which were made of cardboard like always, and slowly made their way into the house with Zim and Gir still doing their thing. Once inside the house, Celestia used her magic to tie up Zim and Gir to the wall. Twilight's magic poofed into existence two pairs of anal beads, which she inserted into Zim and Gir. The two of them made weird alien noises like GrrWoIoIoI so that should be good.

Celestia swooped into Gir like the super dino from Jurassic World onto the littler dinos that were getting their shaky shaky on with the humans. She started moving up and down on Gir's pathetic attempt at being Sans while Twilight started rubbing her horn on Zim's left eyeball. The four of them all moaned out in extreme ecstasy, not normal ecstasy, but like, extreme ecstasy. So yeah.

As their ecstasy was happening, a squirrel boy got in through the window. He climbed through the cabinets, looking for whatever he was interested in when he was in that Invader Zim episode. That thing he was interested was Zim (ship made in heaven) so he made his way over to the anal-beaded alien being fucked by a pony horn. He somehow got behind Zim which was difficult since Zim was tied to the wall and inserted his squirrely boy dicky dicky into Zim's behind, pushing the beads further up.

Zim suddenly needed to poop so he pooped, and then all five of them came. Then squirrel guy jumpeD OFF THE FUCKING ROOF and Gir watched a Minecraft video. Twilight poofed away because she's a cartoon, silly Zim. Celestia flew away on her magical scooter.

"Can I come with you, your majesty?" Zim asked.

"But of course you weird green thing," Celestia said majestically.

The two of them rode off into the clouds, enjoying their immortal time together. Zim felt the wind doing windy stuff through his antennae as the two flew away.

 _The End for real._


End file.
